


Friendly Pleasure

by badwolf2991



Category: Bitten (TV), Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf2991/pseuds/badwolf2991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from a scene in the book Bitten, Nick and Elena enjoy a little bonding while Clay watches. Not necessarily voyeurism, more of three pack members enjoying each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The italized portion is from the Chapter "Hunt" from Bitten. This is the first time writing for this fandom, as well as something of this nature.  
> I own nothing. I'm just borrowing from Kelley Armstrong's sandbox. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has a better suggestion for the title, I'm all ears.

_Nick took the clip from my hair and nibbled my ear, warm breath smelling faintly of dinner. I relaxed on the bed. As his lips moved down my neck, I twisted my face, nuzzling his neck and inhaling the musky smell of him. I moved to the hollow in his collarbone and felt his heartbeat leap._

I knew that Clay had rejoined us, but honestly couldn't bring myself to care. I was enjoying my time with Nick. In an unpracticed synchronization, we left love bites on each others collarbones. A delectable shiver ran down my spine, causing my body to arch into Nick's. The feel of his muscular chest, warm against mine, brought back memories of nights he would sleep flush against my back to prevent nightmares. Nick pulled away, just enough to catch his breathe. I could feel his hands on the bed, making small divots where the bed sunk under his weight. He looked at me, pupils blown wide, just a hint of his storm blue eyes visible. Then he smirked. And leaned back down, this time to my chest, or more specifically, the spot right between my breasts. Placing open kisses there, I wondered when I had lost my shirt. It wasn't until he maneuvered me upright to remove my bra that I realized he had ripped my shirt open. Deciding to chastise him later, I leaned forward and reciprocated the kisses, aiming for that spot on his jaw. He moaned.

I could faintly hear the growling Clay was admitting, but neither of us stopped. It had been too long since I haven't had to worry about hurting the guy I was with, and to be honest, I kind of missed Nick. He was the playful one, where Clay was serious, and Philip just didn't make it stamina wise. I was so lost in thought, unfairly comparing the three, that I didn't notice when Nick slowly made his way down my stomach, placing kisses as he went. It wasn't until I felt his warm hand slide its way under my panties. Despite being lacy, they were plain white and not very exciting. Nick splayed his hand over my hips, his large hand easily reaching from hipbone to hipbone. The warmth an exotic tease, lightly holding me down as he slid the panties down my legs with his other hand, before tossing them off the end of the bed. I barely saw the Cheshire grin Nick gave before he ducked his head and _OH MY GOD._ I felt my brain misfire any and all thoughts. This, _this_ , is what I had been missing. Nick's tongue was warm and soft against my skin, and boy did he know what he was doing. I felt my head tip back as a moan of pleasure escaped my lips. I felt a tightening coil in my lower abdomen, and I knew it wouldn't be long. Nick certainly didn't tease. I felt the bed dip beside me, springs creaking under the weight of Clay, who simply laid next to me. I felt him grab my hand and lace our fingers together. I let him hold my hand, deciding that wasn't a fight I wanted to interrupt my momentary bliss, Nick's expert mouth doing wonders for my stress. I started undulating, and felt Nick grin against my skin; he knew I was close. My orgasm exploded, my vision whiting out. Nick continued to administer his expertize through my orgasm, riding it for as long as he could. When my orgasm finally stopped, Nick collapsed next to me on the bed. I turned my head in his direction, eyes still closed. I'm not sure if I vocalized my thank you or if I just thought it, but at that point I didn't care. 

I fell asleep like that, facing Nick but holding hands with Clay. And for the first time in some time, I felt safe. And loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Nick/Elena friendship, and was left lacking at the non-existent amount of fanfiction revolving those two. So I wrote one.


End file.
